Tabitha Smith
Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom) Personality Tabitha's a free spirit with an optimistic outlook mixed with self-destructive tendencies. She views the world as a place needing to "lighten up," and she's just the little pied prankster to lead the way, which is no doubt part of her efforts to disassociate herself from her own difficult childhood. But with this devil-may-care attitude, she doesn't give a thought about the consequences of her actions, nor the little wake of destruction she tends to leave behind. Tabitha seems to act upon things rather than think them through first. She's not much of a rule follower nor does she take commands from others lightly. While Tabitha's not malicious, the lack of discipline and mischievousness made her a troublesome guest for anyone willing to take her in. Loud and not afraid to say what’s on her mind, Boom Boom is all about having fun. Physical Appearance Tabitha is a Caucasian girl with a skinny but slightly curvy figure. She has short, wispy blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes. She wears makeup, pink lip gloss, and blue nailpolish. Tabitha usually wears a pink scoop tee shirt, faded blue bell bottom jeans with a leather belt, and black boots. She wears gold cuff bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a silver upper arm swirl bangle bracelet on her left arm with a leather cord necklace. Also, she wears multiple rings on both hands and she has piercings on her upper and lower ears. When Tabitha was with the New Mutants, she wore the standard navy blue X-Men uniform but since she went out on her own, she uses her Bayville Sirens uniform for battle. The uniform consists of a black leather halter neck top that shows off her midrift with grey accents. She wears black leather pants with grey knee-high combat boots. Dark pink fingerless gloves that cover up to her upper arms with grey wrists/arm platlets. Powers and Abilities Boom Boom can psionically create pure orbs of plasma, fiery-like energy which often takes the form of yellow and orange spheres which range in size from a marble to a large beach ball. She can detonate her spheres within a 2-10 second time period after creating them giving them the name "time bombs". These "time bombs" explode with concussive force but the amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates from palm sized ones creating small pops to larger ones generating massive explosions. She can also reabsorb her time bombs if need be and is immune to their explosive effects. Early Life Tabitha was born and raised in Roanoke, Virginia with her divorced parents. Tabitha had a troubled childhood mostly due to her mean-spirited criminal father. When she was younger, her father took advantage of her mutant abilities to commit crimes. At some point, Tabitha went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. She joined because her mother thought it would be the best place for her and it kept her away from her father. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants Category:The Brotherhood Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Bayville High Students Category:Xavier Institute Students